Picture This
by ThatPanicGirlE
Summary: CONTEST ENTRY FOR PUBLIC LOVIN O/S CONTEST: Bella's love for roller coasters lands her into an awkward position in none other than a photo booth. EmXB Rated M for Lemons.


**Entry for Public Lovin'**

**www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com  
Hosted by Beegurl3, JandMsmommy, Lovingangels07**

_**"Picture This"**_

**ThatPanicGirlE**

**Bella's love for roller coasters soon leads to her love for photo booths.**

**I don't own anything Twilight. That all belongs to Ms. SM. I however have been on more  
than my fair share of roller coasters. The photo booth – on my bucket list.**

**

* * *

**I stood in front of the huge erection of steel as I felt my lady bits getting moist. I had to ride it. There was no way on earth I couldn't. It was the biggest, fastest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

The new roller coaster at my favorite theme park had finally opened, and I was first in line to ride this bad boy. As I watched the test run of the coaster, my mouth watered, and if they didn't hurry up and let me on, I was going to have to go home to change my pants.

"Bella, why on earth are we still standing here?" I heard Leah whine from behind me.

"Don't start. You knew coming into this that I wasn't leaving until I got to ride this sucker."

I looked up at the steel apparatus and again, moisture.

"Fine, I think I'm going to go find something to drink. This is getting ridiculous."

I watched as Leah stomped away, pissed off at me. I told her before we left the house that we would ride every single ride in this park. She wasn't as impressed as I was over the massive structure that stood before me.

Meh, her loss.

I kept checking my watch, and with minute that ticked by until the official opening of the park, my heart began to beat faster.

I felt like this each and every single time I got onto a roller coaster. I was a fanatic. I only wished my friends felt the same way I did about it. I always ended up riding them alone. The worst was getting seated next to a screamer.

You know the ones I'm talking about – the ones that never shut their mouths the entire time. I always worried about them. What if they swallow a bee or worse… what if someone puked in front of them.

I got a little queasy thinking about that.

I tried to divert my attention away from the flood of puke and went back to staring up at the steel.

"So do you ride these things often?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. The voice was like liquid velvet and my lady bits got moist from something else this time. The question was almost like a "come here often" style pick up line.

I was scared to turn my head. Finally, I mustered up the courage, and as soon as I turned around, I found the face behind the voice that grabbed my attention.

"Uh, yeah you could say that."

My eyes met the most gorgeous set of green eyes ever. His thick dark hair that curled at the ends was trimmed short, and his muscles ripped beneath the tight black t-shirt he wore. He smiled crookedly at me, and my heart all but stopped.

"You seemed super-excited about this roller coaster," he said to me.

"Actually, I've been here since six this morning."

He laughed. Oh great, now he's laughing at me.

"That's pretty hardcore. You're not one of those people who go around the country just to ride roller coasters are you?"

"No. I just like riding the new ones."

He laughed again. I was getting nowhere fast with him.

"Well, I hope it's worth the wait for you."

"Thanks," I said as I turned back around. My face felt hot from the sheer embarrassment. I tried my hardest to not focus on the gorgeous guy standing behind me, but as the time passed, I wanted to turn around and redeem myself. I just had no idea how.

Leah eventually returned with a glass of lemonade for me.

"I figured you could use this. You are absolutely nuts for standing in this heat like this."

It was only March, but it felt like summer. I wore a simple tank top and shorts, but it wasn't enough to keep me cool. I could have kissed Leah for bringing me something to drink. I downed it fast, and she took my cup and sat down across the walkway in the shade.

As the sweat poured down my neck, the ride attendant finally removed the chain from the steps, and I bolted up the stairway to the ride corral.  
As everyone filled in behind me, I noticed that the roller coaster only held two people in each row. I would have to sit next to Mr. Hottie with the liquid emerald eyes.

I took my seat to the outside, and as he sat down next to me, he said, "Do you need for me to hold your hand?"

"Hmph. You are kidding me right?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Of course, I am, but if you wanted to you could."

"I'm not holding hands with anyone unless I know their name first."

He reached his hand out to me.

"I'm Emmett, nice to meet you…?"

"Bella."

"Well, Bella. I think we're going to have fun today, don't you?"

His eyes met mine again, and I felt goose bumps that came over me faster than this roller coaster could go.

He slowly released my hand, and I turned back completely forward facing. I couldn't wait to have the wind in my hair, the feeling of steel racing beneath my feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's go over the safety procedures. Keep all your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. Please do not throw anything or spit when the roller coaster is in motion. We are not responsible for lose or lost items. Enjoy the ride, and we'll see you at the end."

I heard the breaks beneath me release, and we got moving. The cars moved slowly up the incline as I heard the clicks of the chains. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Emmett yelled beside me.

I shook my head yes, and we were at the top. I could see the sharp decline, and before we knew it, we were off.

We flew down the incline and then back up around a loop, and then another loop. Emmett wasn't a screamer. He was more of a "woo-hooer," and after each loop or twist or turn, I felt like I was flying. Emmett was enjoying it as much as I was.

I hated when I realized the ride was coming to an end.

As the train pulled back into the station, I felt a heavy sadness come over me.

"So you want to go again?" he asked.

"Sure as hell do… let's go."

We bolted from the train and down the steps to get back in line again. Leah came over with an unhappy look on her face.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"We're going again. That was too much fun to not go."

"Well I don't want to hang around here all day long. I want to go shopping. You promised."

I sighed. "Leah, I want to go one more time, then we can go."

"Fine. One more go, and if it's not in a hurry, I'll leave you here."

Emmett spoke up, "I could give you a ride back wherever when we're done." He said. My green-eyed lifesaver kept me from going off on my best friend.

"That would be great."

"Fine," Leah huffed, "leave your best friend for a roller coaster." She stormed away.

"I'll call you when I'm done," I yelled at her direction.

"Your friend sure as hell whines a lot," Emmett said.

"You have no idea."

The afternoon went on as we rode the roller coaster over and over again. Eventually we decided to take a break and got some food. We sat down at a small round table near the roller coasters and watched as the lines faded up the stairs.

"So, all I really know about you is your love for roller coasters," Emmett said as he shoved a fry in his mouth.

"I'm a student. I'm going for my teaching degree. roller coasters are my hobby."

He laughed. "Well that's cool. I'm actually in college myself. I'm studying architecture. I'm actually here with my class studying the structures of the rides."

"Oh, what a cool idea for a field trip," I said taking a sip of my drink.

The awkward silence hit, and I stared off into space waiting on something to come to mind to talk about.

"So are you dating anyone," Emmett asked out of the blue.

"Actually no; I just moved here for college, and Leah is really the only person I know. It's been tough making friends with my tough classes. I'm in honors, so it's been all about school since I got here."

"Well that sucks. Well you can always have me as a friend."

His eyes met mine, and I felt an instant spark of electricity between the two of us. The tension between us began to rise, and I had felt it since the first time we stepped off the roller coaster.

He reached towards me, and I was sure he was trying to grab my hand but instead he grabbed the empty plate of food.

"I'll take care of this for you."

Crap. I thought he was reaching for my hand. I wouldn't have minded one bit. Nope, not one bit at all.

I sat on the bench as disappointment ran over my psyche. I was probably reading too much into all this and decided to just let it go.

As he walked back, he smiled at me. I never noticed exactly his walk, but it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Hands down, the sexiest thing ever.

As he got closer, he put his hand out to me.

"Care to find something else to do?" he said.

I reached my hand into his, and he held it tight in his as we walked down the cement walkway towards the games.

I soon learned that not only were his arms huge, but he could also put them to good use. He won me the biggest teddy bear I'd ever seen in my life.

I had no idea how much time had flown by as I noticed the darkness falling over the park.

"Well Emmett, I have to say, I think it's time for me to head home. I really hate to leave. This has been the best day of my life."

He smiled as we walked by a small photo booth near the roller coaster where we met.

"Why don't we commemorate our fun day together," Emmett said as he nodded towards the small building.

"That's a great idea," I squealed

I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the booth.

I let Emmett in first. He took up three quarters of the booth himself.

The adrenaline that was coursing through our veins was palpable in the space between us. My heart was racing, and couldn't discern whether it was the thrill of surviving another go on the steel monster, or the sheen of sweat that I suddenly wanted to lick from Emmett's neck. The danger of the coaster had altered my brain somehow, and suddenly I wanted to do something even more dangerous.

I looked at him with hungry eyes as he smiled.

"I didn't realize this would be a tight fit," he said.

Oh Emmett, if only I could find out exactly what kind of fit it would be.

"So uh, Bella do you think you could fit the bills into the slot."

Everything Emmett said came out sexual in my mind, and as I reached into my shorts pocket to find the five-dollar bill to slip into the money slot, I dropped the money onto the floor. When I bent over to pick it up, I realized that my face was in his crotch.

Talk about awkward.

Emmett smiled and went along with it.

"This was a little more difficult than I thought," he said.

"Maybe if I was on the other side," I said.

"That may work," he said as I hitched my leg over his lap.

I stopped halfway and realized that I was straddling him in the photo booth.

Everything happened so fast that I didn't even have time to think about what we were doing.

I reached down and pulled Emmett's face to mine, and our lips met in a frenzy unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was a myriad of lips and tongues. Our teeth clanked together as we fought each other back and forth.

Emmett's massive hands grabbed my ass, grinding my hips into him, and I couldn't help letting out a moan as I felt the huge steel erection of his own in his pants.

"Bella, we…"

"Shut up Emmett," I said as I kissed him harder.

His hands felt up towards the front of my shirt, and before I realized it, my tank top was off and lying on the bench beside him.

His lips traveled down my throat and my shoulders as mine did the same to him. I reached down and pulled his shirt off over the muscular body that he possessed. I felt every single muscle bulging beneath my fingers, and they grazed over every single inch of him.

"Bella, my God do I want you right now," he said into my mouth.

I reached down and unbuttoned his pants, and he slightly stood for me to pull them down as far as I could get them. As he stood, my head it the top of the booth, but I could have cared less at that moment. His hands reached down and pulled my shorts around my ankles as I straddled him once more.

"Bella, please," he begged.

My hands slid under me, and I grabbed Emmett's hard cock, sliding it into me. I groaned out in pleasure as I settled down on top of him.

Emmett groaned in my ear.

"So… oh God, Bella…" he moaned.

We moved in unison, our bodies rocking together. His teeth barred down on my shoulder, and I let out another hushed whimper.

As he went deeper and deeper into me, my body felt like it could melt from the mere touch of him. His hands slid up and down my body, our tongues and lips tangled up in one another.

"Bella, fuck you feel so awesome," he whispered into my ear.

"Oh … shit Emmett, I'm gonna…. Ungh…" I forced between my teeth.

I felt my body shake and shiver on top of him as I tightened around him.

"Bella, oh God… I want to… I need to…"

Before he could say anymore, I got down on my knees and took him into my mouth. I could taste myself on him, and his hands grabbed the back of my head, forcing my lips onto him. I felt his cock harden even more as he threw his head back and groaned. I felt him explode into my mouth.

As he finished, I looked up at him, and he grinned. I wiped my lips and slightly stood to pull my shorts up. It was harder than I thought, and I almost fell out of the photo booth. I reached for my tank top and slipped it on over my head.

Emmett was able to finally shimmy his shorts back up and got his shirt over his head. He pulled me down into his lap.

"Um, wow Bella, I uh…"

"I don't know what to say either," I said as I looked down at my hands.

Emmett lifted my chin with his finger.

"That was amazing," he said as his eyes met mine. He reached forward and softly kissed my lips.  
As he pulled away, he grabbed the five-dollar bill sitting next to me on the bench. He slipped the bill into the receiver and said, "We definitely need to remember this."

As the flash bulbs went off in the booth, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

After the fifth and final picture was taken, I stuck my head out of the curtain to make sure we didn't have an audience. We stepped outside the booth to retrieve the pictures. We got two sets. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a sharpie, writing my number on the back of his photograph.

"There, now you can get in touch with me whenever you'd like," I said. Emmett grabbed the sharpie and my photos from me, doing the same.

"Well, I guess I need to get you home," he said as he grabbed my hand. "Thanks for the roller coaster of a day."

I smiled and then looked at him straight in the eyes, "No thank you for the ride of my life."

* * *

**A/N: As always thanks to the lovely ladies of Team Fire and Ice for their massive support. To my favorite beta in the world, cereuleanblue, thanks for the outstanding job as always. KM3, thanks for the support lady! And to my TF&I confidant, JenniP, thanks lady for always being my rock! This story is dedicated to my unicorn, Mikey. He worked at this very theme park I wrote about… photo booth… lookout.**


End file.
